


Words can't be unsaid

by Elle_97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #crossinglines #losingtemper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_97/pseuds/Elle_97
Summary: Rose was ready to do anything to prove to Albus and all Hogwarts Scorpius was just as racist as his all pure blood family. Scorpius believed he could be above this type of teasing. How will they feel after they crossed the line? Because words can't be unsaid
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Words can't be unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle, also english isn't my mother tongue so I'm sorry if there will be some mistake grammatically or lessicaly speaking. This is actually a one shot of a moment inside a fanfiction about Harry Potter next generation I would like to write someday. I invented the insult pureshit as an opposite similarly discrinating term of mud blood.  
> I don't own the characters they belong to J.K.Rowling.  
> So the fanfiction consider as canon what is said in the cursed child until second year, when this actions take place. I would be very happy to read your comment of any kind 😊

"What's happening here?" Rose just said arriving in the corridor  
"We just think this scum need a little remainder on himself of what he his"  
Rose looked in horror at the word handwritten on the boy's forehead \- pureshit -   
"HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL HE DOESN'T NEED TO GET MARKED AS A PIECE OF MEET STOCK"  
"C'mon Rose, chill! It's just Very resistant crayon il will go away with a scourgify (gratta e netta)!"  
"You're acting out like is gonna stand there forever, it was just a joke" said Brian and Anwen respectively, but Rose glared at them and if stares could kill they'll be stone cold, so they just looked back at the kid one more time half laughing and then walked away.  
After a little bit of awkward silence she just said "well you're a thirteen year old wizard couldn't you stand up for your self? There were just two of them and far less capable of magic than you" the comment seemed mean but Scorpius felt like he was not, he sensed regret and maybe.. concern? Maybe she was getting a grasp of what a living hell she made his life lately, she was in fact the brightest person he knew. He felt like maybe he hadn't it wrong on her, she wasn't bad, maybe she also just made a mistake. "I..I will next time"  
"There will be' no next time.. they crossed a line, I'll tell them to stop" she said decisively, total sure of the outcome, as always are those smug and overconfident gryffindor. That put him off the edge.  
"You're really so-so full of yourself, eh? You really believe that you can stop what you set in motion? You can't control everything! because the world doesn't revolve around Rose Granger Weasley's will!" Scorpius spat at her and stormed out. He was such a stupid to really believe she understood, she could never. Did she thought he hadn't think of defending himself? He could make those two windbag fly, but he wasn't just an ordinary kid, he was Malfoy spawn or the possible son of Voldemort, all it took for him to be considered the villain, to be considered bad and violent was just a poor choice as such. So he didn't react even if he could. Plus his mum always told him not to react to violence with violence because it would only create a vicious cycle. That was the reason he NEVER reacted, it didn't matter if other kids throw his precious books down, or overthrow his ink on his notes "by incident" or whispered bad things behind him. He bite his tongue and kept his hand and wand firmly down. He was sure he made them see, one day. One day they will all think good of him, and would want to be his friend. It could have worked eventually if he had really stuck to that rule, but he really couldn't helped himself when she said those things to him the past November. She teased him since day one of that second year, calling him that name, pureshit, and others obviously followed her, she was a leader. But he had Albus, he was his friend, he chose him. Plus he was never gonna bite back at Rose. He had a crush on her since the first time he saw her on the train, so firm and with such a strong temper. And of course terribly beautiful as one of those girls with incredibly pale skin and fire red hair he saw painted in the muggle museum his mother took him to. But it was at the end of the first day after the various classes they attended he knew he finally found a kindred spirit. Her hand always up to answer question he had raised his hand to answer, as like she saw it as a battle, she was so smart and witty he was amazed. Albus, his best friend, noticed of course, but as he was also Rose cousin he warn him they were never gonna happen. He find it difficult to accept that, but he could manage, he thought they had a lot of time before leaving Hogwarts to get to know each other better, it could have took him years but he was a pretty determined type and if really she didn't like him back he would accept that knowing he had got her to know him for who he was and not his family name. Sometimes she could be bitter and make snark comments on him or his relationship with Albus but as she did that to her beloved cousin too he just believed it was a shade of her character, actions not done with bad intentions and kept her on a pedestal. That ideal shratted at second year as she was more and more harsh in her comments, and put that label on him, pureshit, as his ideals were the same of his grandfather or his ancestor, how shortsightedness from someone so clever, he had his own mind and ideas, how could she not see that? She also started being more vicious saying bad things only were Albus wasn't there or with such a low voice only him could hear her. But he kept enduring things. Even if it hurt him that out of everyone it should be the girl he fancied who hurt him the most, he eventually convinced himself his gut was wrong and he had a wrong impression of her. She ought to bed bad to keep saying those mean things to him and plotting to turn all the study body further against him. But she was still his best friend cousin and he knew hurting her would mean hurting him, and he didn't want that. But she started getting into Albus head too, insinuating doubts on him and finding more and more excuses to keep them apart. But she was still the daughter of two war heroes and he knew turning bad on her would only make it worse, plus his mum advice. He wanted to be a good boy. Then November 30th happened. It seemed like any other day, same difficulties he almost got used to. Then he met her on the corridor, she was with her "gang", he was alone. They said the usual thing, he was really stressed but didn't reply conscious it could only make the situation worse. She of course was doing the whole repertoire of her teasing, but he kept an indifference mask. Deep down he knew that this made her angrier than a comeback and it give him relief to stress her a little bit too. But then, not having any feedback, she decided to push it further with the accusations. "You know they all think you're Voldemort son right? I told them they were wrong. They said your mom was a pureshit who prostitutes herself to the dark lord just to keep the war alive, yeah as if that was the worst she could do" Scorpius breathed heavily and started squeezing his hand in fist near his thighs "at least if that was true she would have served a terrible famous dark lord instead she just made a fool of herself marrying off a problematic boy who wasn't capable of being on the bad side nor brave enough to be on the right one. Two pureshit, a coward and a sucker this is what you're the spawn of not the dark lord for sure. He would be mortified with a son like you but I think even your parents have second guesses on having you. You mother always look like a emo who just wish to die" Rose said without catching breath. They were all laughing. Scorpius was shaking, no one should address his parents like this, and she was clueless on why his mum looked bad, she was sick because she used all her strength to give him his life as a precious gift, and now the blood curse illness was getting worse every day.. he saw red.. his eyes were watery with rage. He marched upon her "and you think your parents are a better sort? Everyone know your dad lives reflecting the shine of the chosen one cause he got no talent at all if not befriending a poor orphan and landing the brightest witch of his age, and since we are on the subject she may be smart but she'll never be one of us! A lot of people are complaining since she is minister, no wonder, since she is a mud blood!"  
She was infuriated at the start but then he saw a victory smile on her face after the last word he said. He know then he betrayed himself, she accused him of being a racist when he wasn't but now just to try hurting her he actually had stabbed himself saying the one world that proved everyone he was exactly what she claimed. She had worked his mind to, how devious... and brilliant. His eyes watering he had to run away. He didn't even know where to go, the common room during dinner would soon be filled with the reporting of what just happened, and he could accidentally bumb into albus in the dorms. He just ran, tears streaming on his face as he was aware he just lost his only friend. Albus might have been sorted into slytherin differently from all his family, but despite little feuds they were his first priority and an attack on his family meant an attack on him, plus Hermione was actually his favourite aunt. He was never going to forgive him, and there was no point in trying to explain, Scorpius knew at the end of the day he wasn't family. He reached the owlery and since he was pretty convinced no one was gonna a be there during meal, or after, he crawled, hugging his knees with his arm and let out a big cry cause he was sure now he was truly alone in this huge castle and despite perfect grade or impeccable conduct from now on, this afternoon was all he was gonna remember about. Being the racist he wasn't. Months had passed now and time proved him right. He didn't spoke to Albus anymore and at school he was continuously targetted, and while he was performing the charm to take the word out of his forehead he just wished the next five years could fly by.

Little he knew he has actually right, as always, because Rose felt remorse. She got what she wanted, Albus wasn't friend with him anymore and they passed a lot of time together just like the good old days, albeit she had noticed him being sad most of the times. But although she was still convinced that Malfoy was a purist deep down, and she only unveiled his true nature, she had to admit she put him on the edge. They said everything was fair in love and war and she thought this was a matter of both. But after archiving her goal, the way she did it made it bittersweet. She was ashamed of herself. Even more she regretted what she had started. The moment she had Albus all by her side she stopped torturing Malfoy and started totally ignoring him, and she was convinced that others would have done the same, as they did before. Bit it turned out hate isn't as easy reassorbing as it was spreading. The boy was constantly bullied. She tried to contain the damage saying people to stop and starting to ignore him, but they didn't listen this time, and today she just witnessed two of her closest housemates doing that thing. She doesn't knew why it made her so upset...maybe it was because that writing was so awfully and painfully similar to the scar her own mother had on the forearm? But they ought to be two totally different things..right? Because she couldn't be turning herself and her friends in an opposite idealistic but similarly cruel version of bellatrix lastrange and the death eater. They were better that them..right? She was better than this right? She wanted to give herself reassuring answers but the knot in her stomach told her more that what her mind was ready to let her realize


End file.
